Some filamentous fungi are natural enemies of insects and mites, and for example, natural enemy filamentous fungi belonging to the genus Verticillium and the genus Beauveria have been put into practical use as insecticides. Some strains which were classified as Verticillium lecani in past days have been recently reclassified into the genus Lecanicillium based on the morphological observation of conidia and phialide and β-tubulin gene restriction fragment length polymorphism analysis. As a result, the strain of the invention and trade name MYCOTAL (manufactured by KOPPERT) were reclassified into Lecanicillium muscarium. Patent Literature 1 discloses a microbial pesticide having a green plant surface adherence property which comprises a strain of Verticillium lecani having an adherence activity to a green plant surface as an entomopathogenic fungus, but there is no description on the strain of the invention. In addition, as an insecticidal microbial pesticide comprising Lecanicillium muscarium, MYCOTAL is on the market as a Verticillium lecani wettable powder, but colony of the strain of the invention is different from that of the strain included in MYCOTAL.